Naraku's Lost Love
by OldSchoolBetty
Summary: This is not that great of a story like my other one "Never Again" but it's funny at some points so read and review, ^^
1. Naraku's Dream and Kagome's new Friend

Was crackin Sesshomaruluver here this is my first Fanfic, but surely not my last this Fanfic will get lemony sometimes so bear with me. I hope you enjoy, it will seem somewhat confusing in the beginning but later it'll make sense. Please email me with comments, at sesshomaruluver_01@yahoo.com, sorry if it takes me a while to answer I'm band from the internet.  Enjoy ^u^!!!!!!

Naraku's Lost Love

By sesshomaruluver_01

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha, (WAH!!!L ) but I do on the 5 new characters.  This is an Inuyasha Fanfic not an actual episode……

WARNING: this story may get suggestive and violent at times so prepare yourself…

* * *

**  
**

Characters are:

*Inuyasha

*Kagome

*Miroku

*Sango

*Shippo

*kirala

*Sesshomaru

*Jaken

*Naraku

Demons

Shishiendi (new) (she-she-end-dee)

Seoshimi (new) (she-o-shimy)

 Nyishi (new) (Ny-e-she )

Yishi (new) (eye-e-she)

Kao (New) (Ky-o)

PLOT: 

This story is about; well the title basically explains that.  Your probably thinking was Naraku really once in love?  How could such a cold hearted thing love anything but himself?  The woman was a full demon this woman was just as cold hearted as he was she too also wished to she the jewel tainted with malice.  The story begins way back when Naraku was onigumo, but before his burns, Kikyo was alive, and Naraku was in love……

SETTING:  It's the past and onigumo and Nyishi are in their home

_Nyishi: (thinking) *Onigumo looks depressed probably still thinking about the jewel*_

__

_Nyishi walks over to onigumo and puts her arms around him_

__

_Nyishi: oni, what's wrong _

__

_Onigumo ignores her and stares out the window_

__

_Nyishi: ONIGUMO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG I'LL!!!!!! (She yells it anime style)(Stops her self)*sigh*.  You're not still thinking about the jewel are _

__

_He still ignores her_

__

_Nyishi: there is nothing you can do, my love the priestess has it under her control her heart is pure and not full of hatred therefore that is how the jewel shall remain_

_Onigumo: is that so _

_Nyishi: yes but many say that when kikyo's heart is full of hatred the jewel becomes that way also, I say the jewel is most beautiful the more sullied it becomes._

_Onigumo: sullied eh?_

__

_OUTSIDE THE HUT_

_Miroku's grandpa and a fox demon walk to Nyishi's home (just so you know fox demons can start fires and blow things up, and he has the fox demon under control) By the way Miroku's Grandpa is 14 in this part of the story_

__

_Miroku's grandpa: onigumo (he says in disgust) you shall pay for what you did to me, and my village_

_Miroku's grandpa: start the fire_

_Fox Demon: yes master_

__

_The fox demon starts the fire_

__

_Nyishi: (sniffs) what's that smell? (They both look around and Onigumo sees miroku's grandpa and a fox demon outside he realizes what just happened) __Oni__ *cough* what's *cough* happening_

_Onigumo: (grabs her hand) come on we have to get out of here_

_Nyishi: oni you're going to fast, this baby, it's slowing me down_

_Onigumo: do you want to get burned alive lets go!!!_

__

_They run then all of a sudden Nyishi trips over something in the middle of the floor and lands on her stomach, unconscious she just lays there.  Now the house is falling apart paneling is falling from the ceiling Onigumo should really just leave her but……_

__

_Onigumo: Nyishi!!! (He runs over there to get her when one of the panelings from the ceiling lands on him) _

__

_Nyishi: (wakes up) ONIGUMO!!!! (She uses the last bit off her powers to get him out of there and protect herself from getting burned)_

__

_The fire is over the house is burned down and onigumo is alive with severe burns he gets up in pain to look for Nyishi he finds her she looks as though she is 1 minute from death she can hardly speak.  Her body is in perfect condition but she imbibed to much smoke as you can probably guess the baby is dead and ………_

__

_Onigumo: Nyishi……_

_Nyishi: (coughing she says it softly) oni I love  _

_Onigumo: Nyishi (tears swell up in his eyes)_

_Nyishi: I'm_

__

_She is cut off by a big black hole sucking her in the ground_

__

_Nyishi: ONIGUMO!!!!!! Yishi is the key (SHE'S RE__ACHI__NG OUT __FOR____ONIGUMO___

__

_Onigumo: NYISHI!!!!!!!!!_

__

_Miroku's grandpa: ah ha ah aha aha  _

__

_BACK TO PRESENT:_

Naraku: (gasps) it was only dream

Naraku wakes up to a cold sweat breathing hard from the dream he had just had

Naraku: (thinking) * Nyishi, this dream about her what does it mean, who is Yishi*

Naraku heres a voice 

Voice: n a r a k u    

Naraku: who's there? 

Voice: Yishi is the key

Naraku: (thinking) *Yishi is the key?* ………Nyishi (he says softly)

__

WITH INUYASHA AND HIS CREW

Shippo: I wonder what kagome is doing

Sango: I wonder how her test is going 

Inuyasha: who cares as long as she gets back tonight we need to look for more shards(thinking) *so we can finally beat Naraku*!!!

Shippo: wow Inuyasha you don't have to sound so caring (he's being sarcastic)

Inuyasha: SHUT UP SHIPPO!!!!! (Yells it anime style) (He hits Shippo on his head; Shippo now has 3 big old bumps on his head)

Miroku: only Inuyasha

Sango: (her eyes are all big) you got that right (she says in shock)

IN KAGOME'S TIME:

Kagome: (thinking) *I'm going to be late and miss my test my teacher will kill me--*

Kagome bumps into and unknown girl and spills her things and the girl's things all on the floor

Girl: oh I'm so sorry

Kagome: no need to apologize I wasn't watching where I was going let me help

Girl: thank you I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Yishi (sticking her hand out to shack hands)

Kagome: I'm kagome nice to meet you 

Yishi: we just moved here from New York I'm supposed to go to Shiokama Academy (I don't know the name of kagome's school so I made that up)

Kagome: I go to that school, when do you start

Yishi: Thursday (by the way it's Monday) 

Kagome: okay well we can hang out 

Yishi: okay that'll be nice wow 1st day and I've already got a friend

Kagome: (laughing) don't worry you'll get more

Some guy with a gun comes up on them and says……

Guy: give me your purse both of you now

Kagome: (thinking) * oh no, if only Inuyasha were here*

Yishi: just ignore him

They ignore him

Guy: NOW!!!!!!!!

Yishi gets really angry and her tru form is revealed she is a demon not just any demon but a kind kagome has never seen or heard of before

Kagome: (thinking) *she's a demon!!!! Hey now I can take her back with me to Feudal Japan* Yishi what are you doing, need help!!!!!

Yishi: kagome stay out of this I'll handle him 

Guy: Oooo and what are you gonna do pretty lady

Yishi: nothing much just this

Yishi runs up to him real fast, so fast it's kinda like koga and punches him he goes flying

Kagome: wow (she's shocked)

Yishi: kagome I'm sorry I didn't tell you but well I was afraid that you wouldn't wanna hang out with me

Kagome: oh it's okay actually I'm happy (laughs)

Yishi: really wow that's a first

Kagome: well I'm 45 mins late for school anyway so can I show you something

Yishi: sure what is it?

Kagome: just follow me

Kagome leads her to the well

Yishi: wow what's this (rubbing her hands on the side of the well)

Kagome: give me your hand

Yishi: okay um why

Kagome: just do it

Yishi grabs her hand and they jump in the well

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT……

Next time on Inuyasha:  YISHI MEETS INUYASHA


	2. Yishi meets Inuyasha

They are in the Feudal Japan now and……  
  
Yishi: where are we?  
  
Kagome: let's just say we are not in Tokyo anymore  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!!!! SHIPPO!!! MIROKU!!!! I'm back  
  
Yishi: who are Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku?  
  
Kagome: they are my friends, Inuyasha is a demon, well half demon he's kinda a hot head, and Miroku is a monk he's a bit of a perv, and Shippo is a fox demon, oh yeah there is also sango and kilala  
  
Yishi: demons, monks kagome where are we  
  
Inuyasha and the gang come into play  
  
Shippo: kagome!!! (He runs toward her to hug her)  
  
Kagome: hi Shippo  
  
Shippo: who's that (pointing to Yishi)  
  
Kagome: that's Yishi, she is a demon, but she lives in my time  
  
Inuyasha: so I see you brought a stray  
  
Miroku: now Inuyasha, that's not nice (looking Yishi up and down) you shouldn't call people names specially such beautiful people as you Yishi is it? (Grabs Yishi's hand and kisses it)  
  
Miroku: hello I'm Miroku  
  
A blank look comes over sango and kagome's face, and Inuyasha falls anime style  
  
Kagome: oh brother  
  
Sango: he's at it again  
  
Yishi: Oh so you're the perv, and you must be Inuyasha, the hot head  
  
Miroku falls over anime style   
  
Miroku: I'm not a perv  
  
Inuyasha: HOT HEAD WHO YOU CALLING A HOT HEAD!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: simmer down boy she's a full demon  
  
Inuyasha: you are? Ya sure don't look it  
  
Yishi: that's because I've got the ability to shape shift, you know take on different forms  
  
Sango: just like Naraku  
  
Yishi: Naraku?  
  
Miroku: (by the way they are all sitting down at the camp that Inuyasha and them made) (Miroku put his arm around Yishi and his other hand is on her thigh) yes he is a demon that can take on different forms we all have something against him  
  
Yishi: wow, thanks for the info, but is necessary that you have your arm around me and stroke my leg (she pinching miroku's hand just like sango did)  
  
Miroku: Oww  
  
Kagome: you'll learn to ignore him  
  
Yishi heres a voice  
  
Voice: come to the woods Yishi  
  
Yishi: the woods  
  
Kagome: the woods? Yishi what are you talkin about  
  
Inuyasha: not only is she a stray but she's a nut case to   
  
Sango hits Inuyasha on the head  
  
Inuyasha: (his voice is kinda of quivery) Oww what did ya do that for  
  
Sango: be nice Inuyasha  
  
Yishi gets a worried look on her face  
  
Kagome: Yishi? What's wrong?  
  
Voice: come to the woods Naraku is waiting for you  
  
Yishi: Naraku is waiting for me?  
  
They all look worried, and they think she's crazy  
  
Miroku: she's crazy but I'm willing to give it a try  
  
Kagome and Sango: GIVE WHAT A TRY!!!! (They yell it anime style)  
  
Miroku: (bows his head) resist all temptation  
  
Inuyasha: NARAKU where (he stands up ready to fight)  
  
Yishi: I'm sorry it was a false alarm just trying to scare ya  
  
Inuyasha: AAAAHHH (he falls over anime style)  
  
Kagome: just so you know he's not big on jokes  
  
Yishi: sorry (rubbing the back of her head)   
  
They all go to sleep and Yishi here's the voice again  
  
Voice: come into the woods Naraku needs you, Yishi  
  
Yishi gets put under a spell by a strange mist in the air that only she is able to smell  
  
Yishi: Naraku, the woods yes I am comin   
  
Shippo wakes up and sees her walking into the woods  
  
Shippo: (thinking) * I wonder where she is going*  
  
Yishi: yes the woods Naraku  
  
Voice: yes follow my voice to your DOOM!!!!!(Don't' ask about this part I got a writers block)  
  
Yishi: to my doom  
  
Shippo: aahhh to her doom kagome something's wrong with Yishi  
  
Kagome: (waking up) hmm what are you talking about (rubbing her eyes)  
  
Shippo: look   
  
Yishi: to my doom  
  
WITH NARAKU:  
  
Naraku hears the same voice  
  
Voice: Onigumo come into the woods Onigumo help me, resurrect me I need you oni my love  
  
Naraku: (thinking) * it's that voice again, it sound like Nyishi*   
  
Surprisingly he gets put under a spell just like Yishi. Naraku walks off into the woods  
  
Kagome: Yishi!!!  
  
Voice and Yishi: DO NOT INTERFER KAGOME (her eyes got red)  
  
Kagome: huh? Inuyasha wake up (shaking him) Inuyasha   
  
Inuyasha: (waking up) I don't think I ordered a wake up call kagome!!!!  
  
Kagome: shut up there is something wrong with Yishi  
  
Miroku and sango and everyone else is awake now  
  
Miroku: Yishi!!!??? Oh no   
  
Inuyasha: she's even more of a nutcase than I thought  
  
Miroku, Kagome, and Sango: SHUT UP INUYASHA  
  
Inuyasha: whatever  
  
Miroku: kagome, what did she say to you  
  
Kagome: she told me to stay out of it, it looked like she was being controlled by something or someone  
  
Shippo: who else but  
  
All of them: Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: lets follow   
  
Kagome: right  
  
They follow her into woods………Mean while with Naraku and Yishi  
  
IN THE WOODS:  
  
Naraku and Yishi meet at the same place same time  
  
Naraku: Nyishi it's you but you're dead I saw you die  
  
Yishi and voice: (under spell, oh yea her eyes are like red and like whatever the voice say's she says also) yes oni my love I did die but this is my reincarnation, Yishi, take her soul oni resurrect me   
  
Naraku: Nyishi……  
  
He grabs Yishi and kisses her  
  
Yishi and Nyishi: resurrect me and we can be together forever  
  
She hugs him and embraces him  
  
Inuyasha and everybody else find Yishi and see her kissing Naraku!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: what is she doing is she hugging Naraku  
  
Inuyasha: sure looks like it he's probably got her under a spell with a jewel shard  
  
Miroku: (rubbing sango's shoulder arm whatever) you see everyone gets lonely even people like Naraku  
  
Sango flips him over   
  
Sango: well people like you should stay alone  
  
Kagome: can we focus people my friend is in trouble  
  
Too late Inuyasha is already charging at Naraku with the tetsuagia (sp?)  
  
Nyishi and Yishi (well it's not really Yishi its only Nyishi): Stop Inuyasha  
  
Naraku: do you wish to interfere Inuyasha  
  
Yishi and Nyishi: stop I'll handle him   
  
She walks away from Naraku  
  
Yishi and Nyishi: Inuyasha, the pitiful mongrel and, tetsuagia his worthless sword   
  
Inuyasha: what! Did you call me a mongrel?  
  
Sango and Kagome: YISHI!!! Resist Naraku  
  
Miroku: don't let him control you  
  
Yishi and Nyishi: AH AHA AH HA( starts to laugh like Kikyo in" Kikyo captured by Naraku") foolish mortals, I'm not being controlled I am Nyishi demon of telekinesis and shape shifting no one can control me. Yishi is dead I now live   
  
Inuyasha runs up to her with the tetsuagia ready to kill her  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN YOU!!!!!  
  
Yishi puts 2 fingers in the air right in front of Inuyasha, and Inuyasha freezes  
  
Nyishi and Yishi: and just what are you going to do, mmmm kill me, kill Naraku, I will not allow you to do that  
  
She swings her to fingers to the side and Inuyasha goes flying(she did this with out touching him)  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, sango: *GASPS*  
  
Kagome: she did that with out touching him  
  
Sango: she must be able to fight telepathically  
  
Miroku: telepathically?  
  
Sango: yes only very powerful demons have that ability  
  
Inuyasha: heh makes no difference I can beat her anyway  
  
Yishi and Nyishi: you can't beat me I am neither dead nor alive (that doesn't make sense I know but I thought it had a nice touch)  
  
Inuyasha: I don't give a rats ass if your UH!!  
  
Inuyasha bends over in pain   
  
Kagome: Inuyasha what's wrong   
  
Sango: it's Yishi she's doing something to him  
  
Kagome: Whats that  
  
She points to the funny mist surrounding Naraku and Yishi   
  
Sango: someone's controlling her   
  
Kagome: can you see it  
  
Sango: yes   
  
Kagome: well blow it away  
  
Sango: okay  
  
Sango grabs her boomerang thingy and throws it right at the mist  
  
Naraku: come Nyishi, we shall resurrect you my love  
  
Inuyasha: what   
  
(Those last 2 words hit Inuyasha hard)   
  
Inuyasha: (thinking) *my love what does he mean my love*  
  
Sango swings around her pushing the mist away and breaks the spell which was controlling her Yishi back to her normal self and………  
  
Yishi: AAAHHH!!!! (She rips her hand out of Naraku's and runs behind Inuyasha) who's that I'm scared where am I (she wraps her arms around inuyasha's chest)  
  
Kagome: (thinking) * how dare she touch him like that he's mine Oh no did I just say he's mine am I jealous OMG am I blushing (gasps) I am blushing*  
  
Miroku: what's wrong with kagome?  
  
Sango and Shippo: don't ask me  
  
Inuyasha: Naraku what did you do to her!!!! (No answer)  
  
Yishi: (thinking) * wow he really cares and I just met him he's so cute*  
  
They look around and notice that Naraku is gone  
  
Sango: I guess he flew the coop(don't ask I couldn't think of anything else for her to say)  
  
Kagome: you can let Inuyasha go know Yishi  
  
Yishi: hmm? Oh sorry Inuyasha  
  
NEXT TIME ON INUYASHA:  
  
Who's Nyishi???!!! 


End file.
